


Decisions

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, If anyone cares i ment to write it in but it just seemed to packed together, M/M, Mickey and ian pretty much go on dates every weekend, Months in the future, and only mandy and her other brothers live at the house, but svetlana moved out of the milkovich home, just some info, lets say mid-june 2014, like????, terry is still in prison, the other whore girls moved out too, things are still going good, though they never call it a date, why do i write mickey confessing alot of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: Decisions<br/>It was Ian who said it first.  ”I think we should take a break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see i like to talk in the tags

It was Ian who said it first.  ”I think we should take a break.”

"I can top for once if that’s what you want?"

"It’s not."

Mickey couldn’t fucking believe it. They were sitting at the table in the Gallagher house, rolling joints for this summers Ice cream truck drug business which would be kicking off in a few weeks. Mickey managed to get some low quality weed for cheap money, figures there’s probably some kind of spice mixed in but that’s something the buyers don’t need to know.

"Look" Ian said sternly,dropping the joint he was currently rolling, the white paper slowly re-opening. "I think we just need to figure ourselves out before we go any further."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mickey asks suddenly regretting it.

Ian huffs standing up walking over to the skin to wash his hands  ”it’s great you’re out and shit now. Months have gone by and no ones propositioned to beat the living crap out of you”

Mickey laughs,well taking a swig of his beer “It’s ‘cause they know better”

Ian glowers at him from the over at the sink but Mickey doesn’t notice. “But It’s like you come to watch me at work and I look at you but you’re too busy staring off into the distance. Eying some frat boy across the room” He points out to nothing in particular, now gaining the other mans full attention “We go to a bar and you’re too busy scoping out what other men are there. Waiting for the first one to come walk by and compliment you.” He wipes his wet hands on his jeans and stands leaning against the counter staring Mickey down from where he’s still seated at the table. “And the sex-it’s becoming a chore. It’s getting boring for me.”

Mickey puts down his beer bottle lightly on the table and gets up from the table, stalking up to Ian only to dig one finger into his chest looking right into his eyes “I go to watch you at that stupid club and men are throwing themselves at you. You expect me to sit there and fucking watch?” He asks, rhetorically speaking of course. “No I’m gonna look around I’m gonna try and enjoy myself for your fucking sake.” He huffs and turns toward the door “I get hit on at the bar and yet I still stay by your side!” He pushes the chair he was just sitting on and slams it against the table ” and screwing around here is pathetic, can’t be too loud, always gotta be in the same room, can’t do it when your brothers are there. How the fuck are we ever supposed to do it then?!”

He turn back away from Ian heading to leave.

"I’m sorry Mick, I never knew-"

"Whatever, just take your fucking break" and he leaves slamming the door behind him.

 

***

Ian waits a few hours before going to search for him. Allowing Mickey to simmer before they have an actually conversation. If that’s even possible.

He finds him in the strangest spot about an hour after checking the alibi and the old abandoned apartment buildings. He’s sitting on the steps of the Milkovich house, smoke between two fingers, beer in hand and two other empties beside him. He doesn’t look at Ian as the boy walks up to the gate.

"Can we talk?" The redhead asks

"What fucking for?"

"About us."

"Nothing to talk about we’re takin’ a break remember"

"Jesus Mick I didn’t mean it!" He slams his hand down on the chain fence, hearing it shake is the only sound between them for a few minutes. "I was frustrated and upset. I thought-" he pauses.

"Thought what?" Mickey asks tilting his cigarette at Ian.

"I thought you were finally getting bored with me. Realizing you have all this freedom being out you could get any guy you’d like and yet you stick around. Is it because you don’t know better?I’m sure I’m the only guy you’ve only ever been with!"

He doesn’t get an answer, Mickey just scoffs “You think I hang around you because I’m scared? because I don’t know what truly is fucking out there for me? Well fuck you for thinking that” he growls taking a another quick drag of his smoke. “I know what’s out there, I know who’s staring at me at your fucking club and god dammit Ian none of them are you! So shut your damn mouth next time you think i hang around you because you think i don’t know any better.”

Ian nods pursing his lips together and kicking a rock on the ground. “Okay so if you like hanging around with me then why are you agreeing not too.”

"I don’t fucking know. It was your bright idea wise guy" Mickey says getting all defensive. "I’d never want you to run away again so if you wanna bullshit break from each other then fine. Decisions been made."

"But I don’t want that."

"Jesus Christ make up your mind"

Ian just ends up cracking a smile about how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. “Fine, how’s this something’s bugging me I’ll bring it up something’s bugging you just said it and we’ll deal with it then.”

"Like us banging?"

"Like that."

"Good, cause no ones home and seeing you pissed off before got me hard." Mickey says casually well putting his cigarette by squishing it into the cement stairs.

Ians smile doesn’t dissapear

"So you coming or what? Or am I to boring for you now?!"

"Shut up" He practically skips up the stairs to follow Mickey into the house, but the mans already got him pinned again the door ready to go down on him.

"I say we close the door otherwise south side Chicago is gonna get quiet the show"

"I say let them fucking watch, we ain’t got nothing to hide."

Ian just laughs wholeheartly as he walks away from the open door.


End file.
